


Transactional Relationship

by orphan_account



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, persuasion 100 used for evil, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Captain willingly manipulates Parvati into having sex. It's not a particularly nice story.-Added Ellie/Parvati chapter, even less of a nice story than the first chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me be perfectly clear: The Captain knows Parvati is ace and that she and Junlei would be great together, but she decides she cares more about her crush and uses her persuasion and Parvati's giving nature to steal her away and also have sex with her.
> 
> Just a full forewarning.

The Captain wasn’t a good person. She knew that for a fact. She tried to make good decisions, but when push came to shove, sometimes she took the selfish route, sometimes her anger outran her heart, and nearly every time she knew better even as she was making a mistake. 

Parvati stood in the workshop, grease all over her face as she twisted her wrench against something or other, her toned biceps flexing with the effort. The Captain walked forward with no particular haste, watching her engineer toil in the light that suited her best. After a moment, Parvati looked up and jumped, her brown eyes wide. 

“Captain! I didn’t see you there! I mean, not that you’re intruding or anything. Um, what’s up?” She asked and the Captain smiled earnestly, even as she knew where this was headed.

“Mind having a talk with me in my room?” She asked and Parvati shrugged.

“Sure,” She said, taking a step forward.

“Unless you’re planning on a mutiny, maybe leave the wrench.”

“Ha, ah. Right. Sorry.” Parvati left the wrench and followed the Captain upstairs to her sparsely decorated room. She looked around as the Captain shut the door. “Wow, we really need to get you some knick-knacks, maybe a poster or something because it looks like you just moved in yesterday.”

“I always forget when I’m in the shop, then I get back and I don’t want to go back out.” The Captain said and Parvati nodded.

“I’ll remind you next time.” She said with a smile. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the smile fell away. “What’s this about, Captain? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” The Captain said, leaning back against the desk, bracing her hands against it. “Parvati, I have feelings for you and I don’t know what to do about them.” She said and Parvati’s eyes went so wide the Captain worried they were going to fall out. She had considered taking any other approach, but the conversations she had with Parvati regarding Junlei suggested she might not get it if she tried a different method.

“Oh!” Parvati said, swallowing. “Wow, this is… Sudden. I didn’t have any idea, I mean. I guess I’m not necessarily someone who is good at reading signs but more often’n not folk aren’t interested in speaking with me, so. I just. Thought you were really nice, not that you-”

“It’s not why I brought you aboard.” The Captain interrupted. “I just had a crush on you when we finished up in the Vale and over time, well. It has gotten stronger.”

“Wow,” Parvati said softly and then, frowning added, “But I have this thing with Junlei, I mean we’re not exactly dating yet so I guess I don’t really have much there, but.” The Captain knew the right answer for this would have been to disagree, to say that they did, in fact, have a good thing going and the Captain was pretty sure they were head over heels for each other. But, as she observed once more, she was not a good person. “And I do like you an awful lot, I mean you’ve been the best friend I’ve had since… Law, I don’t know when. I think being with you has probably been the best thing for me since my dad died, so… I mean, why wouldn’t I want more of that.”

“I’m sorry to drop this on you,” The Captain said, which was true but doing something when you were sorry about it really didn’t do much good. “I just keep seeing you walking around the ship and I get lost in my thoughts thinking of the way your cute nose gets wrinkled when you are trying to suss out the problem with a machine.”

“Usually that’s me realizing I forgot to put deodorant on,” Parvati laughed nervously. 

“And the way you say hello whenever I enter a room is like you just remembered you own just the right wrench for the job.” The Captain continued, ignoring her.

“I mean, you look nicer than any wrench I’ve got.” Parvati muttered and then blushed as she realized what she said. “I mean. Um. I don’t… think I’d mind… y’know. Dating. Um. Wow. Except… Well. You already know about how I’m not really one for physical stuff…” She trailed off and the Captain finally reached the choice about what kind of person she was. “I mean, I can,” She said quickly as silence lingered. “I wouldn’t mind it every now and again if you wanted, I mean…”

“Are you sure?” The Captain asked, keeping her voice earnest, concerned.

“Oh, of course!” Pavarti said. “I mean, listen I’ll rarely initiate but if you wanted a good look at my gears and belts, I mean. I don’t hate it. I’ve been told I’m nice to sleep with.” She said, swallowing and the Captain recognized how easy it would be to back off. Not just from this but to say that she made a mistake and Parvati should be with Junlei and pursue that. But here she was, manipulative, persuasive, willing to take what Junlei would probably be a better woman than to accept. But she wasn’t a better woman. She was only herself. 

“I mean, if you really don’t mind…”

“I don’t!” Parvati said, flashing a smile. “Heck, I could go take a shower right now and be back in five minutes!”

“Oh?” The Captain asked, her eyes running up and down the engineer theatrically. Parvati swallowed. 

“I’ll be right back!” She said, opening the door and scurrying out. 

“Congratulations, Captain.” Ada said from the terminal on the wall, making the Captain jump. 

“I thought you were in hibernation mode like I asked.”

“I’m sorry, Captain, I’ll get right on that.”

The Captain sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Was she really going to do this? In a room with the engineer it was far easier. The object of her desire was there, ready to be picked. But here, alone with her thoughts it felt so much worse. But she couldn’t deny that her heart was pounding in her chest and that she ached to touch the cute girl who had stolen her heart only weeks ago. Before she had a chance to fully rethink her actions, Parvati walked in, hair wet but wearing the same clothes she had on before. 

“Okay,” She said, shutting the door behind her and spreading her arms vaguely. “I’m ready.” She laughed and the Captain took two steps forward and captured Parvati’s face between her hands, kissing her hard on the lips. Parvati made a soft noise in her throat and stood there beneath her fingers, letting herself be kissed again and again, her soft, chapped lips scraping against the Captain’s and when the Captain tried to slip her tongue inside, Parvati took a step back. “Captain you… love me, right? I mean. It’s okay if not, I know I’m not the easiest t-”

“I love you with all my heart,” The Captain said softly, her heart breaking more against every syllable. “You are my North, you’re my warmth in hard vacuum, you’re everything I ever hope to find in another human being.”

“Oh,” Parvati said softly. “Oh law, Captain, I… That was beautiful. And… you’ll take care of me? If we do this, you’re going to just… let me be yours and-and I’m not going to wind up planetside suddenly?”

“It’s not a transaction,” The Captain frowned. 

“It kinda is,” Parvati laughed nervously. “I mean, I don’t mean that in a bad way it’s just… I let you do what you want with me, you’ll keep saying real nice stuff like that and meaning it?” The Captain’s heart twisted. It was a bad bargain for Parvati, but she couldn’t hesitate unless she was going to call it off. Is that what she wanted? Before she could think, her lips started moving.

“Of course,” The Captain said, all warmth and earnestness. Parvati grinned and stuck out her hand. 

“Then we’ve got a deal.” She said. “Partner.” The Captain shook it, laughing softly even as she felt far dirtier than she had only moments prior. “Okay, we can go back to kissing or…” She bit her lip. “Actually, can we get on with the… other parts? I’m psyching myself out and it would be easier if we just jumped into it?” She pulled her tank-top over her head, revealing the open secret that she hadn’t been wearing a bra since her shower. Still, hardened in the cool ship, her brown nipples looked perfect and as she removed her pants the Captain took the liberty of suckling one of them, making Parvati gasp and shiver prettily. “I’m uh… remember when I said I’m nice to sleep with? It’s because I’m really sensitive, everyone’s really enjoyed it so far. Well, the other two girls I’ve slept wi- ahh,” She whimpered as the Captain’s teeth grazed her nipple and the Captain reached out to push Parvati’s hands away and undo her pants for her, finding as she dropped them to the floor that she wasn’t wearing underwear. The Captain gently moved her back to her bunk and sat her down. “Wow, I thought your bed would be nicer,” Parvati noted as the Captain dropped to her knees. “Oh, you don’t have t- ah, oh law.” She moaned openly as the Captain lifted the engineer’s legs to rest them on her shoulders, holding them there as she dove into the engineer tongue-first, spreading her lips with a powerful lick and finally tasting her after masturbating to the thought so many times. 

As her inhibitions dissolved, the Captain lifted Parvati’s hips and ran her tongue across her asshole, making the engineer jump.

“Wow, really just treating me like a buffet, huh Captain?” She asked as the Captain returned her tongue to Parvati’s pussy, her tongue trailing up to her clit, which she had intended to circle but instead found it thrust into her mouth as Parvati’s hips jerked up involuntarily at the slightest contact. “Oh!” She whimpered. “Sorry, I… Like I said, I’m really s- oh!” She whimpered as the Captain began to suckle at her clit, pulling it more into her mouth and bobbing her head slightly so that it passed between her lips over and over, her tongue doing laps around it, over it, across, just enjoying feeling her tongue against it as Parvati’s cries rose loudly into the ship, her fingers in the Captain’s hair as she essentially fucked her face, which was a far hotter experience than the Captain had been prepared for. After a few more seconds, Parvati’s whole body trembled and the Captain grabbed her thighs to brace her as her body jerked and her pretty, unmitigated screams filled the room loud enough for anyone to hear. After a few moments of this, Parvati pushed gently at the Captain’s head and the Captain gently lifted her onto the bed so she wouldn’t fall as her body continued on with micro-tremors until finally Parvati moaned softly. The Captain took the opportunity to drop her pants and panties and climb onto the bed beside Parvati, masturbating with neither shyness nor build-up, needing desperately to cum after that.

Parvati looked up lazily and blinked as she realized what was happening, a flash of disgust on her face before she schooled it into neutral and looked up at the Captain. 

“Do you want me to help?” She asked.

“Oh god yes,” The Captain said, spreading her legs a little wider as Parvati scooted closer, her tongue sliding out partway as she used her whole head to give the tiniest lick. “Here, let me help.” The Captain said, sliding her fingers into Parvati’s still-wet hair and pulling her closer, her tongue colliding with her clit. “Just suck and lick that, I’m already close I just need my pretty girl’s tongue.” She cooed as Parvati reluctantly wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking, her tongue licking lazily. The Captain, were she a better woman, would have stopped it there. But somehow, the sight of her engineer reluctantly sucking her off really worked for her, knowing that Parvati had no interest in tasting her cum pushed her over the edge, her eyes rolling back in her head as she held the engineer’s head where it was, riding her face as was only fair considering she had just done the same. Her body shook as she finally released Parvati’s head, noting the way the engineer all but fell away and quickly wiped her mouth. 

After a long moment Parvati smiled, still utterly naked. 

“You weren’t fibbin’, right?” She asked. “We’re...girlfriends now? You’ll take care of me?”

“Absolutely.” The Captain said, her mind gone with the high of her post orgasm. “You’ll come here and cum in my mouth nightly and I’ll take care of you.”

“Nightly?” Parvati asked nervously and then laughed. “You’re going to need to expand my workshop budget by a lot if you’re looking to repeat that nightly.”

“Done.” The Captain said. “Thank you, my love.”

“Oh, you…” Parvati blushed and laughed as she pulled her pants back on. “You’re um, welcome...my love.” She said and the Captain’s heart fluttered as she threw her tank-top back on. “Okay, I’m going to go get some sleep, unless… I mean. I prefer my own bed? If that’s-”

“Perfectly okay,” The Captain said. “Besides, it’s not a big bed.”

“Yeah, what’s up with that? You really should have a big bed, I mean you’re the Captain. Anyway, I’ll see you… tomorrow night, I guess!” She said and walked out quickly. The Captain slid her fingers between her legs and started to masturbate again, remembering Parvati’s taste and the way her soft tongue flittered against her clit and the way her face betrayed so much of her dislike. She wasn’t a good person, but God the sex was worth it.


	2. New Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has a talk with Parvati about the Captain using her for sex only to find herself doing the same. The ship is not a ship of good people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially Ellie having a non-consensual, coercive experience with Parvati including cheating so honestly if that sounds terrible to you, probably best to walk away.

Parvati was drinking a glass of purpleberry juice in the kitchen when Ellie found her. Parvati barely had time to ask what she wanted before Ellie used her authoritative voice.

“Physical, my quarters.” She said and Parvati was on her feet and following the few meters before she recognized she ought to ask questions. The door closed behind her and she gave a nervous laugh.

“W-what’s this about?” She asked. “Are we doing physicals now?”

“No,” Ellie sighed. “I just didn’t want the Captain stumbling on our conversation. ADA is always eager to sell us out when she thinks it’s funny. Whoever thought it was a good idea to program a computer to be an asshole must’ve been an even bigger asshole.”

“Ha,” Parvati laughed politely, swallowing. “Wow, this uh. Is the most you’ve spoken to me in awhile, I kinda thought you hated me.”

“That’s because you have anxiety and you think everyone hates you if they’re not actively showing you they like you at all times.”

“O-oh.” Parvati said and then, after a pause. “Do you want to hang out sometime then? I’d love to talk work wi-”

“Not the time.” Ellie interrupted. “I just wanted to talk about you and the Captain.”

“Oh.” Parvati frowned. “Why, is something wrong? Did you like the Captain?”

“I don’t think she’s respecting your boundaries.” Ellie said, avoiding the question but delivering a haymaker so sudden that Parvati’s breath caught in her throat. Ellie took the opportunity to continue. “You don’t like sex, right?”

“I…” Parvati laughed nervously. “Wow, you don’t mince words, huh.”

“We could spend an hour having this conversation or five minutes. And it’s been two.”

“Um, I mean. I don’t think of sex on my own?” Parvati said. “Unless…” She trailed off as she recognized the trajectory of her sentence.

“Unless,” Ellie urged.

“Unless I want to make the Captain happy.” Parvati said, adding quickly, “But it’s not bad. I don’t hate it. The Captain is sweet and good to me and we’ve been together for a week now and it’s the happiest I’ve been in a long time. Since Junlei started messaging me, but I didn’t even know if she liked me-”

“She did.”

“How do you know?”

“It was painfully obvious. Again, you have anxiety and unrealistic perceptions of reality. It’s not your fault.” Ellie sighed. “Parvati, if you told Junlei you didn’t like sex, would she make you?”

“I…” Parvati found herself getting cornered and suddenly it was like she was an unruly child in front of Mr. Tobson. “Miss Ellie, excuse me for bein’ bold, but it just isn’t your decision to make. Now, I appreciate you lookin’ out for me, but I’m perfectly capable of looking out for myself. I know I wouldn’t have sex with the Captain if it was only my choice, but it is my choice and if I want to give her my body, that’s my decision to make. I never wanted to let anyone else have it.”

“Fair enough,” Ellie said, listening to all of Parvati’s speech with cool patience. “I was just worried you were caught in a transactional relationship. Do me a favor, then, try to be a little quieter? I kept waking up to your voice.”

“Oh,” Parvati winced. “You can hear it all the way from out here?”

“Mhmm,” Ellie said. 

“Everyone can?”

“Yeah,” Ellie sighed. “Pretty sure Felix is fixing to ask you two for a threesome.” She paused for a beat. “Just between me and you, if you two ever consider it, maybe ask me first.”

“Oh!” Parvati’s eyes went wide. “You… I thought…”

“I don’t want to see you taken advantage of,” Ellie said, quickly sweeping her eyes over the engineer. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re cute.”

“Well,” Parvati’s blush stretched along her entire body. “Is it hot in here or… Um. Hey, Miss Ellie, can I ask for something as a doctor?”

“Not a doctor, but shoot.”

“Well, uh. Say… oh golly.”

“What is it, Parvati? It’s been eight minutes and I really don’t talk to people for this long.”

“Is there any harm… medically speaking… in um the Captain’s interest in making sure I’m sore.”

“Define sore.” Ellie said. Parvati laughed nervously and Ellie let out a slow breath. “Okay, multiple choice. Sore through penetration, sore clitorally, rough play?”

“Um, the second one. Sometimes the first one lately.” Parvati said and, after taking in a deep breath, “She’s really fond of saying she wants me to feel it the next day and I usually do and I just… I want to be sure that’s okay and not like… something to… Law, something to worry about um it’s burning up in here.”

“Parvati, you’re not going to like this but… This may actually call for a physical. Well, more of a quick exam.”

“Oh.” Parvati swallowed. Yeah, she really didn’t like that. “H-how do I know you’re not just trying to get a look at my gears and belts?” Parvati joked.

“Oh, I won’t lie and say I’m not curious, but I just want to be sure.” Ellie shrugged. “You don’t have to, I just don’t have a good medical opinion without an exam.”

“Um… well, you ARE a doctor, I guess it’s alright… so… you want me to just…” 

“Drop your pants and underwear, yes.” Ellie said, turning and taking two quick pumps from her anti-bacterial gel, sanitizing her hands as Parvati’s trembling fingers worked her belt and fly open. She dropped her pants and was grateful when Ellie didn’t comment on her lack of underwear. The Captain seemed to like it, so. She bit her lip as Ellie stepped closer.

Parvati wasn’t interested in sex on her own, but now she was starting to wonder if she could be conditioned to it now that her doctor was examining her up close, her face only a foot away as she reached out and gently moved Parvati’s thighs farther apart. Because right now she was absolutely soaking. Parvati swallowed as Ellie’s cool fingers rested on her upper thighs. 

“I’m going to touch you,” Ellie said. “Is that okay?”

“Y-yeah, you’re the doctor.” Parvati said, trembling and hoping her knees wouldn’t give out as the second person in her life was now about to touch- “Oh,” She gasped softly as Ellie’s cold fingers spread her lips open. “Um, sorry, I’m… I guess uh…”

“It’s a perfectly natural response,” Ellie said and Parvati got the sense she was just being nice. “I don’t see any signs of trauma, at least your clitoris is coming out to play. Does this hurt?” She asked, brushing her index finger across it. Parvati’s gasp was so sudden and sharp that it scared her, her knees nearly buckling as her hips jerked forward. 

“D-doesn’t hurt,” Parvati said. “Um… Miss Ellie, is this… strictly professional?”

“Absolutely,” Ellie said and in the next moment Parvati saw stars as Ellie’s mouth closed around her clit, sucking softly and licking madly. She found herself pinned to the wall, Ellie holding her there, keeping her upright as Parvati’s moans filled the room and presumably the ship. “That, however.” Ellie added. “Wasn’t.”

“I… shouldn’t be doing this, the Captain…”

“I know,” Ellie said, giving her another lick that made Parvati swoon on her feet, her eyes rolling back. “It was just right in front of me and I’m not a real doctor.” She let Parvati go and stepped back, wiping her mouth. “I think you’re fine. You’re young, your body can take it.”

“T-thanks,” Parvati said, quickly grabbing her pants and pulling them up. Though she was having a dreadful time with the button until Ellie stepped forward, pushing her hands aside and doing it for her. Parvati swallowed, smelling her own taste on Ellie’s mouth, something she was familiar with after her week with the Captain. “Will the Captain be mad at me for this…?” Parvati asked and Ellie hook her head.

“She took the others off the ship and I made a deal with ADA.”

“You planned this…?”

“I planned to have a talk with you, not this.” Ellie said. “Though I’d really love to blackmail you and make you cum, I have some standards.”

“I…” Parvati swallowed. “The Captain will think it’s weird if I jump her bones and am already soaking wet. But… I don’t know how to...um. I’ve never…”

“Masturbated?”

“Yeah.” Parvati winced. “My body really expects to finish once it gets started, I… Um. God. I’m so fucking awful.”

“I’ll suck you off if you promise to try and not feel bad about it.” Ellie said and Parvati made a face. “I said try.”

“I’ll...try.” Parvati said and Ellie unbuttoned her pants, combining the maneuver of pulling them down with the action of getting on her knees and without much preamble Parvati was pressed up against the door, her bare ass against the cold metal as Ellie’s licks spread her open and fluttered across her lips. Parvati couldn’t help but feel teased as Ellie’s tongue worked her hole rather than her clit. “T-the Captain usually focuses on m- oh law,” She whimpered as Ellie’s tongue pressed into her. 

“I’ll get there,” Ellie said, sliding her hands to Parvati’s ass and pulling her close. “I just wanted to taste you a little more.” She swirled her tongue around Parvati’s opening and then asked, “Does the Captain eat your ass?”

“Um sometimes, but I don’t real- oof!” She grunted as Ellie turned her suddenly, her face pressed against the door as the doctor spread her ass and her tongue found her hole. “It’s...ugh it’s just gross.” Ellie’s tongue probed around and Parviti’s world was a sense of disgusted pleasure. There was just something about the way her tongue fluttered against her least favorite hole that made her want to hide away or cum or both. After a moment Ellie pulled back mercifully. 

“On my bed, on all fours.”

“Um, yes ma’am.” Parvati said, obeying as Ellie opened a drawer. There was the sound of a canvas belt being tightened and something squirting and then Ellie was kneeling behind her, holding her hips with one hand. “This uh… I know it’s been a week of sex, but this is probably the sluttiest position I’ve been in, not that there’s anything wrong with that but. If my dad ever saw me like this I bet I-” She shivered as something cool pressed against her lips and started to spread her open. It was big, far bigger than any amount of fingers she’d had inside of her. She made little whimpering noises in her throat that sounded pathetic to her ears as Ellie eased into her and belatedly Parvati realized it was one of those things people strapped on. Strappon? Strap-on? She couldn’t work out the word as it started to spread her open. 

Ellie was kind with her, took her time getting it in but even so.

“I-I feel like I’m being split open.”

“Mmm, that’s hot.” Ellie said, sounding like she had become a different person in her lust. “Keep talking.”

“W-well i- ahh, it feels mmm like my insides are being pushed ar-around god, the c-captain promised sh-she’d do thi- oh fuck.” She buried her face in a pillow as Ellie’s hips finally came into contact with hers. 

“That’s eight inches, Parvati. Usually I work up to it, but… You’re just so cute.”

“Mmm,” Parvati whimpered. She felt the same for the first half, but every bit deeper felt impossibly far and now she could’ve sworn it was all the way to her bellybutton. 

“I get why the Captain wants you sore, how could I not want to break you…”

“G-getting the feeling that you’re going to- Ah!” She felt a scream tear from her throat as Ellie pulled halfway out and slammed it back in. If she thought it was deep before-”Fuck!” She swore as Ellie made another similar thrust. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Parvati echoed with every thrust. The worst part was that she was going faster in her rhythm. 

“That I’m going to be mean?” Ellie asked, fucking the toy into Parvati. “God, you’re always so fucking timid, listen to you now!” Ellie growled as she pounded into the engineer, her pussy making loud, obscene noises as Parvati’s cries filled the room. “You’re just the ship’s slut, say it for me.”

“I’m the ship slut.” Parvati whimpered, rapidly losing herself in the violence of being fucked. 

“Anyone can fuck you,” Ellie grunted and Parvati felt something coming over her as she repeated the words.

“A-anyone can f-fuck me,” She agreed.

“Even Felix,”

“E-even, oh law, this is going t-”

“Say it.”

“Even F-felix,”

“He can cum inside.”

“He can c-cum inside of me,” Parvati cried out as her body finally found something to do with the sensations, her orgasm on the horizon and feeling like it was going to be catastrophic. “H-harder.”

“Yeah?” Ellie asked, suddenly slamming her hips into her. Parvati’s arms gave out, her face turned against the pillow as Ellie used her hole. 

“Yes!” Parvati screamed as Ellie drove her cock into her again and again and Parvati’s orgasm started as the ignition of an entire fireworks display. Her body trembled as Ellie’s cock slammed into her endlessly, painfully, hitting something inside of her and turning her into a trembling, screaming, cumming mess. She didn’t know how long she was cumming, only that at some point she found herself curled up in Ellie’s bed in what was essentially a puddle of her own cum. 

“Well,” Ellie said, smiling bitterly as she slid her toy away. “How’s that for a transactional relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments moderated, anonymous commenting disabled, don't bother flaming. I just needed a break from NaNo and wanted to write some filth.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been perfectly clear, so I won't be accepting any criticisms of the content and yeah this was self-indulgent but my hypersexual ass really wanted to read a fic Parvati having sex. 
> 
> Comments moderated, flames won't be read.


End file.
